


Kemarin

by Imorz



Series: sebongkah bunga wisteria dan buah kecubung [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Ini tentang kemarin. Kemarin. Kemarinnya lagi. Kemarinnya lagi.





	Kemarin

**Author's Note:**

> Tales of Zestiria: The X sepenuhnya adalah milik Bandai Namco. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

 

 

Kemarin, Mikleo mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersedak.

Ketika mereka sedang menikmati pemandangan alam di salah satu reruntuhan yang baru saja mereka temukan. Peluh dan napas masih berlomba garis akhir. Kaki dan tangan masih tremor karena penat dan letih.

"Aku suka padamu, Sorey."

Sorey terkangkang dan jatuh karena menginjak dua-tiga kerikil. Jatuhnya konyol karena bokong mendarat lebih dulu. Mikleo menertawakan, tawanya terasa lebih centil setelah mendengar kalimat sebelumnya.

Sorey ikut tertawa, tidak tulus karena rasa malunya lebih besar. Ia menggaruk belakang kepala dengan pipi kemerahan.

"Itu jawabanku, Sorey."

Suaranya halus namun pasti. Terdapat ketegasan dalam sorot mata yang persis kemerlap gemintang. Salah satu hal yang membuat Sorey jatuh dalam keindahannya.

Kemarin. Kemarinnya lagi. Kemarinnya lagi. Ini kalimat yang Sorey katakan, "Aku suka padamu, Mikleo."

Sorey tidak mengatakan ia membutuhkan jawaban. Ia hanya mengutarakan hal yang mengganjal selama ini dan segalanya begitu lapang setelah ia melepasnya.

"Rasanya begitu tenteram setelah mengatakannya. Apa ini yang kau rasakan waktu itu?"

Persis.

Awalnya menghantui tapi kemudian penuh suka cita.

Sorey mengangguk. "Lain kali, kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja. Tidak usah jaga imej."

"Hei!"

Mikleo pikir, tentu ia harus jaga imej di depan orang yang ia sukai. Tapi kemudian ia berpikir; ah, kita membicarakan tentang Sorey, kenapa harus bertingkah seperti orang lain di depannya?

Karena Sorey menyukainya dan tentu ingin Mikleo menjadi apa adanya.

"Ayo, Mikleo! Jangan berhenti! Masih banyak yang harus kita telusuri!"

 

 


End file.
